No Gods or Kings, Only Man
by Trotti
Summary: Suite au crash de son avion en plein Océan Atlantique, Eren se retrouvera immergé dans la ville de Rapture. Véritable citée sous-marine en proie à de bien étranges phénomènes. Accompagné de Levi, un autre survivant de l'accident, il devra percer à jour certains des plus sombres secrets de la citée, l'amenant à se re-découvrir lui même. Plongez avec moi vers de noires profondeurs..
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui je viens vous présenter ce petit projet qui je l'espère vous plaira, dans lequel je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de mêler l'attaque des titans avec le jeu vidéo Bioshock (on parlera ici du premier opus sorti.). Cette fiction contiendra donc du gros spoil sur le jeu (et non sur le manga). _

_J'espère vraiment parvenir à bien adapter tout ça pour le rendre agréable à la lecture, j'espère aussi arriver à avoir un rythme d'écriture assez rapide. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_**1960, Au milieu de l'Atlantique.**_

_** « Lorsque mes parents m'ont mis dans cet avion qui m'emmènerai voir mes cousins d'Angleterre, ils m'ont dit ceci : ''Mon garçon, tu es un être exceptionnel, tu es promis à un grand avenir.''. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient raison.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Dans ce tas de ferraille survolant l'océan Atlantique avec à son bord une demie centaine de passagers, un jeune homme fumait distraitement en observant une photo argentique qu'il caressait tendrement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Ses parents ainsi que sa sœur lui manqueraient beaucoup. Sur ces genoux reposait un imposant cadeau emballé dans un papier d'un bleu criard à motifs floraux, un énorme nœud rouge à froufrous scellait le présent. Une petite carte écrite d'une main tremblante d'émotion (sûrement sa mère) lui demandait de ne pas l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne soit arrivé. Évidemment il avait été tenté mais en bon fils qu'il était, il s'était abstenu. Vu son poids et sa taille, ce devait être une boîte de chocolats.

Il ne partait pas pour Londres par pur plaisir. Quitter sa famille avait été déchirant, mais après la guerre, sa famille s'était retrouvée sans le sou, et le fils aîné avait été contraint de partir chercher du travail à l'étranger. Il se devait de rapporter de l'argent, son père avait été gravement blessé au front, et maintenant privé de sa jambe droite, il ne pouvait plus travailler et la prime pour les anciens blessés de guerre n'était pas bien grosse. Sa mère enchaînait les petits boulots ici et là pour subvenir à tout leurs besoins, mais elle n'était plus toute jeune et sa condition physique avait beaucoup baissé ces derniers temps. Fort heureusement, ses cousins anglais avaient accepté de le prendre comme ouvrier dans une de leurs usines de textiles. Eux n'avaient pas à se plaindre de la misère, la seconde guerre mondiale leur avait permis de s'en mettre plein les poches en vendant des treillis et autres uniformes et parachutes à l'armée. Ils comptaient désormais comme l'une des entreprises les plus riches d'Europe.

Le jeune homme écrasa la fin de son mégot après s'être brûlé les doigts sur le filtre entamé par les braises. Il tenta d'apercevoir le continent par le hublot mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour ça.

Il soupira lourdement. La fatigue l'assaillait et fermait peu à peu ses paupières alors qu'une profonde excitation faisait battre son cœur plus vite et le tenait éveillé.

Quelques rangées derrière lui, un enfant en bas âge se mit à pleurer, sans doute effrayé par les secousses qui ébranlaient l'avion depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait été prévenu, les zones de turbulences étaient plutôt fréquentes, et il avait plutôt confiance en la mécanique contemporaine. Il était persuadé qu'au petit matin, il verrait les côtes anglaises et prendrait son premier petit déjeuner à l'aéroport. Mais l'éclair qui tonna à quelques mètres de lui et qui manqua de peu de percuter l'aile gauche lui fit soudainement douter de sa pensée. Le cris paniqué d'une jeune femme ne le rassura pas plus, surtout quand elle assura voir un des réacteurs prendre feu. Quand les passagers se rendirent compte de l'état de l'engin, ce fut le chaos. Comme décidé par une volonté céleste, l'avion commença à chuter à ce moment précis, projetant bagages et passagers dans les airs. Les hurlements du bébé furent couverts par des cris et pleurs paniqués. Le jeune homme fut projeté par une nouvelle secousse contre le plafond et s'évanouit sous le choc.

.

.

Il revint à lui en sursaut alors que sa bouche allait s'ouvrir dans un réflexe désespéré de grappiller la moindre goulée d'air. Il la referma aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'il était sous l'eau. Maintenant qu'il se savait vivant, autant éviter la noyade. Le jeune homme poussa fort sur ses pieds pour regagner la surface. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Autour de lui, des tonnes d'affaires et de morceaux de ferrailles coulaient à pic vers un fond océanique invisible. Un sac aux allures assez chic passa en coulant à côté de lui, un chocker de perles s'en échappait, et le camé qui y était accroché semblait le narguer de son visage lisse et blanc comme l'ivoire qui le constituait. Chaque brasses qu'il faisait lui compressait un peu plus l'abdomen alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de la surface. Ses vêtements étaient alourdis et gonflés par l'eau froide et lui empêchaient une totale liberté de mouvements. Il commençait à penser que cette fois c'était bien la fin quand sa tête perça la surface de l'eau. Il toussa à s'en faire mal à la gorge, recrachant l'eau trop salée qu'ils avait commencé à avaler. Au dessus de lui le ciel était sombre, pas une étoile en vue. Même la lune était cachée par les épais nuages sombres. De temps en temps un éclair fendait le ciel, éclairant l'horizon un court instant. Autour de lui la carcasse fumante de l'avion avait pris feu, des sièges et des valises brûlaient elles aussi et le jeune homme préféra éviter de penser aux autres passagers. Au milieu de ce carnage il répéta un îlot à une centaine de mètres. Sur cet îlot un phare. Il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en architecture maritime, mais il était presque sur qu'on n'en trouvait qu'à proximité des côtes, hors il n'y avait aucune terre en vue.

Il se décida finalement à nager vers cet abri de fortune, priant pour qu'il y ai de quoi se réchauffer à l'intérieur. L'été avait beau être là depuis deux mois, l'océan de nuit n' était pas réellement l'endroit le plus chaud au monde. Il arriva finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes au phare. Il s'agrippa aux épaisses marches de pierres et s'assis sur la dernière d'entre elles pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux et ses poumons le brûlaient à cause du sel et de la fumée, et il ressentait déjà les courbatures de ses efforts. Quand il eu reprit ses esprits, il avisa la lourde porte de bois finement gravée qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les lanternes éclairaient faiblement ses détails, mais il pouvait y voir la représentation d'un homme les bras levés, tenant une sorte de sphère bien plus grande que lui à la manière d'Atlas portant le monde. Il jeta un dernier regard aux débris flottants, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu garder ses affaires puis entra par la porte entrouverte.

.

Il mit quelques instants à s'habituer à cette nouvelle obscurité, puis il vit devant lui une sorte de grande toile rouge avec une large inscription dorée.****

**_Ni Dieu ni Roi, le pouvoir à l'Homme._**

Une statue de bronze au regard sévère surmontait l'étendard. Donnant à cette phrase une allure menaçante. Des lampes s'allumèrent alors, révélant au survivant l'architecture interne de l'édifice. Le plafond était très haut, il allait sûrement jusqu'en haut du phare. Sur les murs, des bas-reliefs représentaient une figure semblable à un gouvernail cerné de vagues pleines de poissons qui en jaillissait comme s'ils avaient été fait d'écume.

« Salut »

Il sursauta. Trop occupé à inspecter la pièce, il n'avait pas fait attention à la forme trempée assise dans un coin.

« Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être sorti. »

Assis contre un mur, l'homme le regardait d'un air las. Malgré sa dernière phrase, il n'avait pas l'air content pour un sou d'être coincé ici. Ses cheveux noirs coupés cours à l'arrière lui retombaient devant le visage, dégoulinant encore légèrement malgré leur air ébouriffé qui montrait bien la volonté de se sécher du garçon. Il portait de plutôt beaux habits si l'on ne prenait pas en compte qu'ils étaient complètement trempés. Sa veste montrait qu'il n'était pas des plus pauvres, et sa montre à son poignet ne faisait que souligner ce fait. À sa droite, juste à côté de son élégante chaussure de cuir, un paquet de cigarettes Silva ainsi qu'un petit lot d'allumettes totalement détrempé indiquaient qu'il avait essayé de s'en griller une. Sans succès apparemment. Le nouvel arrivant lui retourna poliment son salut, il lui demanda également depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.

« Moins de vingt minutes je pense. En tout cas ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on risque de poireauter ici encore longtemps. Je doute qu'on retrouve tout de suite ce maudits phare au milieu de ce maudits océan.

-Eren. L'autre le regarda étrangement,

-Hein ?

-C'est mon nom, Eren Jeager. Comme nous sommes apparemment coincé ici je pense que nous pourrions échanger avec plus de facilité si nous connaissions nos prénoms respectifs.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions gamin, je compte pas faire copain-copain avec toi pour le reste de ma vie, une fois qu'on se sera tiré de cet endroit, je compte pas garder contact_._ Il avisa la mine déconfite d'Eren avant de soupirer. Ok, t'as gagné… Levi Ackerman. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, t'auras rien d'autre ! »

Eren sourit largement. Au moins il n'était pas seul.


	2. Descente

_Le chapitre un est déjà là ! Seulement deux jours après le prologue si c'est pas beau ça. Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, je crois pas l'avoir dit dans le chapitre précédent mais maintenant c'est chose faite. J'ai un peu de mal avec les caractères des personnages, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop, dans le cas contraire je vous invite à me de dire histoire de modifier ce qui va pas ! (ça marche aussi pour les coquilles ou autre je suis volontiers preneuse de critiques). Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère vivement que ça vous plaira ! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Deux heures étaient passées depuis le naufrage, Levi était sans doute la personne la plus taciturne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et il avait froid. L'eau salée avait asséchée ses vêtements qui lui frottaient maintenant désagréablement la peau. Ne tenant plus, il se leva et étira ses jambes raidies par l'attente. Après avoir prévenu son camarade d'infortune qu'il allait explorer le phare, ne recevant au passage qu'un vague regard ennuyé de l'autre, il se dirigea vers la grande statue qui faisait face à l'entrée. Elle semblait fixer un point invisible au milieu de la porte, foudroyant du regard quiconque se trouvait là. Eren ne trouva aucune plaque ou notes expliquant qui aurait pu être cet homme si autoritaire. Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla pousser la lourde porte en bois.

Dehors le jour se levait à peine. Levi lui avait appris que l'accident avait eu lieu aux alentours des quatre heures du matin. Maintenant le ciel commençait à se teinter d'un joli camaïeu de roses et de violets, nimbant le ciel et l'eau de couleurs changeantes au grès des vagues et des nuages. Le souffle froid venant de l'océan et les embruns glacés lui firent finalement tourner les talons. Il se retrouva encore une fois le centre de l'attention fictive de l'impressionnante statue. La tête devait bien mesurer un mètre et demie de haut. Et encore une fois, il se retrouva devant la bannière écarlate et son inscription dont le sens profond lui échappait. Il s'en alla regarder derrière la statue, et tomba avec deux rangées d'escaliers qui menaient apparemment au même endroit. Il descendit donc la vingtaine de marches en pierres taillées et se retrouva devant une plus petite salle, toujours sans aucun meubles, mais avec cette fois des ornements aux murs ressemblant à des globes terrestres aplatis, sur lesquels étaient représentés les trois parallèles principaux ainsi que les méridiens. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ces détails.

Au centre de la pièce, une sphère de métal comportant une entrée, la porte de verre étaient largement ouverte. L'intérieur avait été aménagé de deux bancs se faisant face, qui épousaient l'arrondi de l'objet. Les sièges matelassés de cuir rouge semblaient bien plus confortable que le dur sol de pierre où ils attendaient qu'on vienne les sauver. Au milieu, il y avait un vieux levier pas mal oxydé qui ne devait plus marcher depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme hésita un instant à ne pas partager cette confortable découverte pour punir le peu de sympathie et d'éloquence que montrait l'autre à son égard, mais se décida finalement à lui en faire part à la force de grands cris.

« LEVI, VENEZ VOIR CE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ ! »

Il pouvait presque ressentir l'ennui et le peu de motivation qu'éprouvait le noiraud à le rejoindre, il douta même de sa venue mais des bruits de pas lourds et las dans les escaliers se firent entendre. Le nouveau venu observa brièvement la salle faiblement éclairée par les ampoules, puis fixa Eren en un questionnement silencieux. Ce dernier lui expliqua sa trouvaille, et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui pour une attente plus agréable. Finalement, après une intense réflexion et quelques regards suspicieux envers cette boule de métal, il se résolut à aller s'asseoir à l'opposé du plus jeune, toujours à une distance respectable. Eren remarqua qu'à lors que ses propres pieds touchaient largement le sol alors même qu'il était enfoncé au plus profond de l'assise, quand ceux de son voisin avaient plus de mal à toucher le plancher. C'était assez amusant, mais par politesse, il se retint d'en faire la réflexion.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Eren s'ennuya à nouveau. Levi s'était endormi, la tête en arrière et les bras croisés sur son torse, et sa respiration profonde laissait penser qu'il comptait encore dormir un bon moment. Le plus jeune lui, était bien éveillé. Il commença par triturer discrètement le cuir rouge craquelé de sa banquette, mais arrêta quand par inadvertance il en déchira un bout. Puis il songea à réveiller l'autre homme pour bavarder et tuer le temps, mais sa mauvaise humeur d'avant sa sieste lui en passa l'envie. Il soupira lourdement et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. La radio n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner du tout, il n'avait récolté que quelques fades grésillements lors de ses essaies infructueux. Il ne restait que deux choses qu'il n'avait pas trituré jusqu'à l'épuisement de son potentiel de distraction. La première, qui roupillait presque paisiblement, ne l'invitait pas réellement au triturage, alors que la deuxième était terriblement tentante. Le métal lui parut soudain des plus brillants, les soudures des plus raffinées et le levier plus alléchant que la meilleure des sucreries. Ce fut non sans un peu d'appréhension et avec beaucoup d'excitation qu'il abaissa le lourd mécanisme.

Tout à coup la machine s'ébranla et la porte se referma d'un coup sec, réveillant Levi au passage et lui tirant une forte surprise qu'il exprima par un petit hoquet. Il fixa Eren d'un œil noir.

« T'as fais quoi putain !? »

Sa colère pure transirait dans chacun de ses mots, pétrifiant sur place le coupable qui ne put que regarder misérablement le sol après avoir désigné le levier. Levi aurait sûrement frappé le plus jeune de rage si la machine n'avait pas commencé à descendre, les secouants et faisant tomber Eren à la renverse tendis que l'autre se tenait aux sièges et aux murs.

L'habitacle possédait deux lumières sur sa face avant, éclairant le couloir dans lequel il descendait. Ses deux occupants ne voyaient qu'un mur, mais les grosses bulles d'air qui montaient bruyamment leur indiquait qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous l'eau. Ils croisèrent dans leur descente une statue de la même forme que celle gravée sur la porte du phare, l'homme bien droit tenant une sphère gigantesques, d'un blanc éclatant où la lumière se reflétait, éclairant un court instant leurs visages. Paniqué et curieux à la fois pour Eren, crispé et encore sous l'effet de la colère pour Levi. Ils descendirent encore un peu dans les profondeurs avant qu'un voile ne vienne cacher le hublot. Un projecteur s'enclencha, et se mit à leur jouer son film.

Une musique fort gaie démarra et une image apparu. Ressemblant fortement à une affiche publicitaire, elle montrait une femme allumer une cigarette sur le doigt d'un homme qui lui prodiguait une petite flamme sortant de la pulpe de son index. En haut de l'annonce, en lettres élégantes était écrit ''Fire at your fingertips !'', tandis que plus bas était inscrit ce qui devait être le nom du produit ainsi que la marque. Incinerate par Plasmides by Ryan Industries. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement dans leurs regards. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quiconque allumer ainsi son doigt, ni entendu parler d'une quelconque Ryan Industrie. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran quand une nouvelle image apparut, montrant un homme pensif, fumant la pipe à son bureau qu'Eren identifia comme étant celui qu'il avait pu voir sous forme de statue géante. La musique fut remplacée par une voix grave et lente, sûrement ce Ryan aux vues de l'inscription projetée sur la toile ''From the desk of Ryan''.

« _**Mon nom est Andrew Ryan. Permettez-moi de vous poser une simple question. Ce qu'un homme obtient par le travail, à la sueur de son front… Cela ne lui revient-il pas de droit ? Non, répond l'homme de Washington. Cela appartient aux pauvres. Non, répond l'homme du Vatican. Cela appartient à Dieu. Non, dit à son tour l'homme de Moscou. Cela appartient au peuple. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'ignorer ces réponses. J'ai choisi une voie différente. J'ai choisi l'impossible. J'ai choisi… Rapture. »**_

Le voile qui recouvrait le hublot se relava brusquement, révélant un paysage qui coupa le souffle des deux passagers. Ce qu'ils voyaient relevait de la science fiction, de la rêverie ou de l'affabulation… mais ils sentaient au fond d'eux que ce qu'ils voyaient était vrai. Devant eux, une ville gigantesque, aux immeubles titanesques bâtie sous les flots. Devant eux passa un calamars géant que ni L'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais vu qu'en illustrations, tordant ses innombrables bras pour se mouvoir avec la grâce d'une ballerine du Bolchoï. Des myriades de poissons reflétaient les néons colorés de la ville, leur renvoyant un arc en ciel tout en mouvement.

« **_Une citée où les artistes ne subiraient pas les foudres des censeurs. Où les scientifiques ne seraient pas inhibés par une éthique aussi artificielle que vaine. Où les Grands ne seraient plus humiliés par les Petits. Et, à la sueur de votre front, cette ville pourrait devenir la vôtre. _** »

Partout où ils passaient, ils voyaient la magnificence de cette cité. Et même si le discours de Ryan les mettait légèrement mal à l'aise sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur l'origine de ce maux, le décor dans lequel ils évoluaient faisait tout passer en arrière plan. Ils croisèrent encore plusieurs fois la même statue aux allures communistes que cette dans le tunnel, où celle gravée sur la porte. Ils passèrent sous une passerelle tubulaire tout en verre où une sorte de gros robot massif avançait en faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pas. À ses côtés, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans sautillait autour de lui sans aucune crainte manifeste. Eren murmura pour lui-même qu'il préférerait ne pas tomber sur lui dans les couloirs de ces immeubles. Ce à quoi l'autre acquiesça silencieusement. Un peu plus loin, une baleine survolait paresseusement quelques immeubles de verre et d'acier.

À leur droite, la radio émit quelques forts grésillement avant que des voix ne résonnent dans la capsule.

«_** … cependant le phare est éclairé comme jamais… c'est peut être un accident d'avion…**_

_**-Mais enfin ! On est au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique, comment quelqu'un pourrait… ?**_

_**-… il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici… des chrosômes arrivent…**_

_**-Comment peut tu savoir si quelqu'un vient ici ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, hein ?**_

_**-Je le sais parce qu'une bathysphère descend. Et à moins que tout le bazars ait pété et qu'il soit en train de couler bien gentiment, ça veut dire qu'on à de la compagnie. »**_

Les deux voix se turent. Au même moment, la bathysphère arriva dans un recoin qui avait l'air conçu pour elle. L'hypothèse fut confirmée par l'enclenchement de cette dernière dans quatre rails, puis par son entrée dans un bâtiment tout aussi impressionnant que les autres. La radio grésilla encore.

_** « D'accord, encore une petite minute… la bathysphère arrive…**_

_**-Johnny, la sécurité s'est déclenchée partout… reste pas là, vite ! »**_

La radio s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Leur capsule remonta par un conduit semblable à celui qu'ils avaient empruntés au tout début, puis émergea sur une grande salle sombre. L'eau qui s'écoulait sur la vitre ne leur permettait pas pour l'instant de voir grand-chose, mais ils entendirent clairement quelqu'un supplier à quelques mètres de là. Ils virent finalement la silhouette à contre jour d'un homme adulte, qui avançait à reculons en cherchant quelque chose au plafond, toujours en sanglotant quelques suppliques à peine audibles pour les deux nouveaux arrivant. Une lampe éclaira un instant la scène, et ils purent voir une forme humanoïde plus petite tomber du plafond. L'homme poussa un petit cri de peur et redoubla de plus belle ses lamentations. La chose brandissant au bout de ses longs bras maigres deux crochets rouges à l'air plus aiguisés qu'une épée. Avec la vitesse d'un guépard et l'agilité d'un tigre, elle se rua sur le pauvre bougre, et lui enfonça profondément ses armes insolites dans l'abdomen, remontant lentement jusqu'à la gorge sous les cris étouffés par la douleur et le sang de sa victime. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour distinguer avec précision la scène, mais ils devinèrent sans aucun mal tout les faits et gestes du monstre. Monstre qui finit par arracher ses griffes de métal du corps agonisant encore en un grand bruit métallique, que couvrit à peine les gargouillement et les éclaboussures de l'homme. La chose se rapprocha de leur protection de métal et les scruta de derrière la vitre. Sa voix douce et dure à la fois, caressante et brute retenti.

_ « Ce sont des nouveaux ? »_

La lumière clignota faiblement dans un coin de la pièce, ne permettant pas de voir son visage, mais à la place un corps maigre à l'extrême où l'on devinait sans mal une excellente musculature malgré ses os saillants, des membres qui semblaient trop longs, et ses affreux crochets qui brillaient d'un éclat plus froid qu'un glacier, encore dégoulinant de sangs et de chairs. Puis comme prise d'hystérie, cette femme monstrueuse se mit à hurler à la mort, un cris inhumain qui aurait rompu les cordes vocales de quiconque se serait frotté à un exercice de ce genre. Elle fit un bond incroyable et atterrit sur le sommet de la bulle de métal. Ebranlant sa structure et terrifiant au moins un de ses occupants. Par réflexe, Levi se posta devant Eren, pourtant bien plus grand que lui. La chose s'occupait de charcuter la bathysphère, tailladant tant qu'elle pouvait de ses appendices crochus la surface dure et lisse. Au dessus des deux hommes, le métal tremblait, quelques cables sautèrent et libérèrent de petits arcs électriques bleutés dans la pénombre, éclairant la scène d'une couleur semblable à la mer. Sans doute lassée de ne pas arriver à ses fins, la créature bondit de la capsule pour atterrir souplement quelques mètres devant. Elle regarda une dernière fois ses occupants, sembla réfléchir puis disparu de leur champs de vision d'une rapidité difficile à imaginer pour un être aux allures aussi faibles.

Levi se tenait toujours devant Eren. Ils attendirent quelques instants, les muscles tendus à craquer par ces interminables minutes, puis sursautèrent de concert lorsque la radio s'alluma brusquement de nouveau.

_** « Prenez cette radio à ondes courtes je vous prie…»**_

La voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'une de celles entendues lors de l'échange à la radio de tout à l'heure. Si l'on supposait que Johnny était la malheureuse personne déchiquetée gisant non loin de la bathysphère, ce devait être l'autre, dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le nom. Eren se saisit du petit boîtier.

_** « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu survivre à cet accident d'avion… enfin, les Voies du Seigneur son impénétrables. Je m'appelle Atlas, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous garder en vie. Allez, continuez… il va falloir vous faire remonter. » **_

La radio s'éteignit en quelques bips et la porte de leur abri s'ouvrit en grand. Levi fut le premier à sortir. Il examina la salle autour de lui, enfin ce qu'il pouvait en voir avec le peu de lumière s'y trouvant. Eren mit un peu plus de temps à renoncer à la sécurité de la bathysphère. Seulement voilà, la porte était maintenant grande ouverte, et il préférait rester avec ce petit homme si sur de lui. Il accrocha leur seul moyen de communication avec Atlas à sa ceinture et commença à rejoindre l'autre, en prenant soin de bien regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il ne voulait surtout pas marcher sur quelque chose ayant appartenu au défunt qui gisait là. Il le repéra adossé à une structure métallique, la bouche encore ouverte sur un cris muet, et les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés et semblant fixer le jeune homme. Le mystérieux Atlas sembla deviner son trouble.

« **Respirez profondément et sortez de la bathysphère. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle. »**

Eren souffla un grand coup, et rejoignit le noiraud qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

_ « _Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Cette chose n'est pas humaine. Et elle risque de revenir à tout instant. Eren ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre le coupa en plein élan. Te fatigue pas à t'excuser. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et même si j'ai envie de te casser la gueule pour ta connerie sans limites, je vais attendre qu'on retrouve la surface.

-Qui vous a dit que j'allais m'excuser ? J'allais vous demander de m'attendre un peu, si ce truc revient, il vaudra mieux pour nous deux qu'on soit pas isolés. Levi le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, semblant réfréner sa colère montante.

-T'es un sacré p'tit con toi, hein ? Oublie le vouvoiement, je suis pas encore en fauteuil roulant et je me débrouille tout seul pour pisser, pas la peine de me traiter comme le troisième âge.

-Bref, comment être sur que la chose ne soit pas encore là ? Le grésillement et la voix d'Atlas résonnèrent dans la grande pièce.

_**-Il va falloir l'attirer hors de sa cachette, mais pour ça vous allez devoir me faire confiance**_.»

La radio s'éteignit de nouveau, les laissant digérer cette information. Eren affichait un air interdit tandis que son compagnon restait de marbre. C'est à peine si ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il prit l'appareil désormais muet et demanda à Atlas comment procéder. Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Pas un petit grésillement, rien. Le noiraud soupira et rendit la radio à Eren. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les gigantesques baies vitrées donnant vues sur les fonds marins. Dehors, un banc de poissons gros comme son bras nageait près de la vitre. Il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Il haïssait Eren de les avoir menés ici. À peine avaient ils pointés le bout de leurs nez dans cette étrange endroit qu'ils voyaient un homme être étripé par cette… chose. Les éclairages fonctionnant aléatoirement et la lumière projetée par l'océan donnaient un aspect des plus lugubres à la salle où ils se trouvaient. Il se demandait comment diable les vitres pouvaient bien supporter la pression de l'eau. Ce devait être du triple, voire du quadruple vitrage pour que cela tienne le coup. Au dessus d'eux, des arches de verres semblables à celles du Grand Palais, en France, laissaient passer la faible lumière des profondeurs. Eren était toujours planté au même endroit, il observait lui aussi ce qui l'entourait. Levi le rejoignit et lui fit signe de le suivre. À son grand soulagement, il accepta. Son insolence de tout à l'heure l'avait suffisamment énervé comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il revienne en remettre une couche. Ils commencèrent à progresser dans le seul couloir accessible. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une voix chantante se faisait de plus en plus proche, chantonnant doucement une douce mélodie, qui dans un autre contexte leur auraient paru des plus plaisantes. À l'entente de cette voix, le plus jeune se figea.

«Qu'est ce que t'as ? Allez, bouge !

-J'ai une sainte horreur des poupées…

-Et alors ? C'est sa voix qui te fait si peur ? Ça a rien d'une poupée, tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Arrête de faire des histoires et avance. »

Au dessus de leur tête, un cliquetis se fit entendre, Levi était presque sur qu'il s'agissait de la chose qu'ils cherchaient. Le bruit se déplaça rapidement au dessus d'eux, ils ne voyaient rien du tout. Elle était sûrement cachée dans les recoins les plus sombres du plafond.

_« Je vais vous faire souffrir… longtemps… »_

Derrière lui, le plus jeune se liquéfiait sur place. Il semblait particulièrement sensible à la voix de cette femelle. Ils débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne gare. Des panneaux lumineux annonçaient tous des bathysphère annulées, et des écrans de contrôle n'affichaient plus que des fonds gris parasités. À leur droite, un câble se rompit sec, projetant quelques arcs électriques bleutés en tout sens, faisant sursauter le Eren. Levi lui était sur le qui-vive. Ce lieu était bien plus sombre que le précédent. Le chant s'était arrêté, mais en un sens c'était plus inquiétant encore. Les crissements qu'il entendaient le faisaient se retourner vers chaque sources de bruits, mais comment savoir où était cette bestiole. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir se déplacer au plafond, et possédait une grande agilité ainsi qu'une excellente discrétion. Ils étaient vraiment dans de beaux draps.

À une dizaine de mètres devant eux, la créature se laissa tomber du plafond comme une araignée sans toile, se redressant de toute sa taille, les bras tendus vers eux en hurlant hystériquement. Levi se prépara à se battre, mais au même moment une grosse caméra s'alluma, braquant un faisceau lumineux sur la femme qui l'aveugla dans un premier temps, puis la canarda à l'aide d'une sorte de tourelle à hélices volante, sans doute appelée par Atlas par le biais de la caméra. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son plaisir à éliminer L'abomination.

_**« Encore un peu… Encore ! Souris à la caméra ma belle ! »**_

La ''belle'' disparut sous la fumée et les gravas dégagés par les tirs de la tourelle. Grimpant aux murs comme un cafard grouillant.

**_ « Bon, essayez de vous dégotter une barre à mine ou quelque chose du même tonneau je vous prie… Ces satanés chrosômes ont enfermés Johnny avant de… Saloperie de chrosômes !_**

Eren chercha du regard quelque chose susceptible de lui servir d'arme. Son choix s'arrêta sur une lourde clefs anglaise cuivrée tandis que son acolyte se munit d'une barre de métal trouvé sous des décombres.

_«_T'inquiète pas morveux, je vais nous faire sortir de là.

-Eh je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, puis j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Levi le regarda d'un air goguenard.

-Ah oui ? Et qui s'accrochait à moi y'a pas deux minutes ? Si t'as trop peur des poupées ou d'autres conneries dans le genre, retourne m'attendre dans la bathysphère. Gamin. »

Eren ne répliqua rien. C'était vraiment bas de l'attaquer sur ce plan là. Il lui prouverait qu'il savait se débrouiller sans lui. Blessé dans son orgueil, il décida de marcher en tête. Le seul passage accessible pour continuer le chemin était bloqué par un rocher. Il le poussa en arrière pour leur créer un passage, espérant secrètement et un peu honteusement que la lourde pierre roulerait sur le pied de cet homme antipathique. Il poussa un petit souffle dédaigneux à l'égard de Levi, se baissa pour passer sous un IPN tombé là, et commença à gravir les escaliers. Il n'eut le temps que de monter quelques marches avant que l'on pousse dans sa direction un canapé en feu, dont il voyait déjà un bout brûler en hauteur avant qu'on ne le précipite sur lui. Il recula d'un coup, évitant de peu le mobilier incandescent, sans prendre en compte la présence de Levi derrière lui, contre lequel il se cogna durement. Ce dernier allait commencer à l'engueuler quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Il demanda au jeune homme s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas été brulé ou quoi que ce soit, ce à quoi on lui répondit par un ''ça va'' hautain. Levi soupira avant de faire remarquer qu'ils pouvaient passer entre le brasier et le mur.

« Ça va pas la tête ? Si ce canapé est tombé, c'est que quelqu'un l'a poussé, et ce quelqu'un n'a pas l'air des plus sympas.

-Peut être, mais c'est la seule direction possible. C'est soit ça, soit prendre le risque qu'on nous accule ici. »

Eren grogna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se mettre à la suite de l'autre homme. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison, quitte à choisir, autant miser sur le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de s'en aller de là. Il se glissa contre le mur, les flammes léchaient ses vêtements avec avidité, elles lui brûlaient l'abdomen et les cuisses pendant que la fumée se chargeait de lui piquer les yeux comme des centaines de petites aiguilles. Ils passèrent finalement cette étape, et purent monter le reste des marches normalement. Plus loin, des pleurs et des phrases sans aucun sens se faisaient entendre. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, ils virent un homme arriver, une pierre à la main en scandant qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne. Pourtant, dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur, il ne se priva pas d'abattre sa pierre avec puissance sur le crane du plus jeune, le fendant en deux comme s'il avait eu la résistance d'un œuf cru. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Levi n'était pas intervenu. Il attrapa le bras du dément avant qu'il ait pu accomplir son méfait, l'immobilisant dans une pose douloureuse. Eren reprit ses esprits assez vite pour asséner un violent coup de sa clef anglaise contre la boîte crânienne de son assaillant, le faisant tomber au sol après un sinistre bruit mouillé. Eren lâcha son arme de fortune juste après, il tremblait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'épais liquide vermeil qui s'écoulait du crâne brisé à ses pieds.

« c'était lui ou nous Eren, tu as fais le bon choix. »

Levi se baissa et commença à fouiller le cadavre sous le regard choqué du plus jeune. Dans ses poches crasseuse, il trouva une trousse de soins qu'il enfourna dans sa propre poche. En continuant de fouiller il tomba sur des clefs, un petit carnet complètement illisible et sur une seringue remplie d'un liquide bleu. C'est ce dernier élément qui attira le plus son attention. Sur le tube il y avait écrit ''Seringue d'EVE''. Un étrange sentiment lui dicta de garder cet objet. Il interpella Eren, toujours absorbé par la contemplation de ses mains meurtries d'être nouvellement meurtrières, pour lui demander de trouver un sac. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il trouva sous un banc à quelques mètres de là un vieux sac à dos en toile grisâtre, sans doute avait elle été blanche à l'origine, dans lequel ils mirent la trousse de soins et la seringue pleine. En fouillant la pièces, ils trouvèrent de nombreuses choses, dont notamment une représentation en maquette de la ville de Rapture avec l'inscription ''La vision d'un homme – le salut de l'humanité. '' sur une plaque dorée.

« Eh ben, il se prend pas pour rien le bonhomme. Eren avait lui aussi lu la plaque par-dessus l'épaule de Levi. Regarde là bas, ils parlent encore de Plasmides, comme dans l'annonce qu'on à vu en arrivant. »

Son attention ainsi piquée, Levi tourna la tête vers ce que lui désignait Eren. En effet, une gigantesque pancarte agrémentée de néons fluorescents vantait les mérites des Plasmides. Une main géantes pointait en direction d'escaliers montants. Des représentations d'éclairs en néons bleus sortaient de ses doigts. En haut de ces dits escaliers, une pancarte lumineuse indiquant ''Open Plasmids''. En haut des marches les attendaient une sorte de distributeur imposant.

« ''jardin des glaneuses''… ''arc électrique''»

Levi s'empara d'un gros flacon de verre dans lequel reposait un liquide rose foncé, à la limite du rouge. Le récipient ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une bouteille de parfum. À côté, une imposante seringue à l'aiguille épaisse contenant ce qui semblait être le même produit. Pas d'odeurs, et il ne se risquerait certainement pas à y goûter. Eren qui était resté silencieux et légèrement en retrait à cause des affreux poupons géants de part et d'autre de la machine, s'avança brusquement et lui vola la seringue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est pas un jouet, t'amuse pas avec ça, on sait pas ce que c'est. »

Eren ne l'écoutait plus, toute son attention était dirigée vers le tube de verre dans sa main. L'aiguille l'attirait étrangement. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait en faire quelque chose. Comme si cette lotion bizarre avait été envoyée par une divinité ou quelque chose dans le genre. De son pouce, il suivi la pointe de l'aiguille, toujours sans se piquer. L'autre homme l'observait poursuivre son curieux manège. Il avait tenté de reprendre l'objet mais Eren l'avait mis hors de sa portée en tendant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Légèrement vexé et surtout gonflé de l'attitude du plus jeune, il décida de le planter là.

« Bien, si tu veux crever ici, empoisonné parce qu'incapable de gérer ce que tu te mets dans le sang, très bien. Je te retiens pas, je vais explorer. Préviens moi si t'as décidé d'arrêter de faire l'abruti. »

Ses pas énervés résonnèrent quelques instants dans le couloir à leur droite avant de diminuer peu à peu pour disparaître ensuite. Eren lui continuait d'observer en silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte le liquide qui se balançait dans le tube. Puis sans une once d'hésitation, il se planta brusquement l'aiguille dans le bras, juste sous le poignet, et appuya pour s'injecter le produit.

À la seconde même où le liquide se mêla à son sang, il sentit des changements se produire. Ses mains se crispèrent brutalement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les mains. Il cru même voir des étincelles et des arcs électriques sortir de ses mains, des poignets au bout des doigts. Ses veines devinrent bleues et brillèrent furieusement à travers sa peau, lui donnant l'impression qu'elles avaient triplés de volume. Sa main gauche, celle qui avait accueillit le produit, se tendit et toutes ses articulations craquèrent de concert dans un grand crac lugubre. Il jeta vivement la seringue maintenant vide au sol, la brisant en mille éclats de verre coupants. Ses mains continuaient de produire des éclairs entre elles, ils les tenaient le plus loin possible de son corps, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, des exclamations de peur et d'incompréhension jaillissait de sa bouche en un torrent indistinct. Il recula comme pour s'éloigner de ses propres mains qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

_**« Héla, du calme… Votre code génétique à été entièrement modifié par le Plasmides Arc Électrique. Je sais que c'est une sensation étrange, mais respirez profondément, ça ira mieux dans une minute... »**_

Malgré les mots d'Atlas, Eren ne parvenait pas à se calmer, il criait à présent, reculant encore et toujours avec effroi. Des éclairs de plus en plus gros et virulents s'échappaient de ses avant-bras. Il s'accrocha à la balustrade du balcon sur lequel il se trouvait, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Il inspirait durement, sa gorge semblait s'être soudainement remplies de cailloux aiguisés. Pris d'un violent vertige, il n'eut que le temps de crier avant de tomber par-dessus le garde corps, chutant dans la salle au dessous de lui.

.

.

Il pensait être mort quand une voix se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

_« Je crois que celui là a eu son compte… tu crois qu'il à encore de l'Adam sur lui ?_ »

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée et sa tête lui tournait, mais il distingua clairement une forme humaine se pencher sur lui. Un visage difformey s'approcha du siens pour mieux l'observer. Le jeune homme se dit que sa fin était venue, qu'il ne serait même pas capable de bouger si cette chose à forme humaine venait à s'en prendre à lui. Il ferma donc les yeux et se contenta d'écouter la suite. Une sorte de long souffle profond retentit plus loin. Il entendit les vêtements de la créature se froisser, signé qu'il se relevait. Il parlait à une autre personne, lui demandant s'il avait lui aussi entendu le bruit. Il avait l'air paniqué. Ils s'enfuirent tout deux, celui qui n'avait pour l'instant pas parlé traitant l'autre de mauviette. De lourds pas se rapprochaient, sûrement la chose qui les avaient effrayés.

«_ Ce petit poisson vaut pas la peine de se cogner à un Protecteur. _

_-Lâche ! T'as toujours été lâche_, il sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre._ Tu t'en sortiras pas mieux avec ton gardien de métal ma petite. Tu finiras par boire la grande tasse ! »_

Eren rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir celui qui avait parlé déguerpir à grandes enjambées. Le laissant seul avec ce fameux Protecteur qu'ils craignaient tant. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il vit bientôt apparaître dans son champs de vision une sorte de machine de guerre, ressemblant à un scaphandrier géant et sur équipé. Une lumière jaune s'écoulait des nombreux hublots situés sur sa tête, sans doute ses yeux, dirigée vers la direction qu'avait pris les deux fuyards. À son bras, une gigantesque foreuse que personne ne voudrait voir en action. Quelle ne fut pas à surprise quand il vit ce qui accompagnait ce géant de fer. Une petite fille marchant pieds nus s'approcha et se pencha sur lui. Elle lui passa doucement une main sur les cheveux. Il aurait pu trouver sa présence rassurante s'il n'avait pas vu l'espèce de seringue géante dans sa main. Replie à moitié d'un liquide rougeâtre dont il ne voulait connaître la provenance, elle le pointa en direction de son abdomen.

_« Regarde, monsieur B, c'est un ange. Je vois de la lumière qui sort de son ventre… Oh attends, il respire encore. C'est pas grave, ce sera bientôt un ange. »_

La voix de la gamine semblait modifiée, elle n'était pas naturelle, du moins pas tout à fait. Comme si on avait placé une deuxième voix en plus de la sienne. Ils s'éloignèrent juste après cette étrange tirade. Des tonnes de questions tournaient dans la tête d'Eren comme un carrousel fou. Qui étaient ils ? Pourquoi cette fillette se promenait elle avec ce monstre en armure ? À quoi correspondait l'Adam ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'étrange seringue d'Eve ? Les questions tournaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus furieusement. Et Eren sombra dans l'inconscience.


	3. Découverte

_Hey ! Je reviens pour un chapitre malheureusement un peu plus court que le précédent... Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, donc désolée pour le temps d'attente et pour la petitesse de ce chapitre... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

.

.

Quand Eren reprit conscience, il pensa tout d'abord être mort. Puis il se rappela avoir les yeux fermés. La faible lumière émanant des quelques néons dans la salle lui agressa les yeux et lui vrilla le crâne. Il les referma aussitôt. Il attendit quelques instants avant de retenter l'expérience.

_**« Vous tenez le coup l'ami ? Le premier plasmide est un sacré coup à encaisser. Cependant… rien de tel qu'une poignée d'éclair pas vrai ? »**_

Sa radio devait s'être décrochée de sa ceinture quand il avait chuté. Il la chercha des yeux et la trouva finalement par terre, juste à côté d'un pied. Au dessus de ce pied il y avait une jambe, puis un bassin, un torse et finalement un visage. Assis sur une chaise, Levi le fixait sombrement. Il soupira d'un souffle lourd de reproches et lui jeta le petit appareil dessus. Eren la rattrapa difficilement, ses sens étant encore fortement engourdis par sa précédente chute et ce qui avait suivi.

« J'ai fouillé un peu pendant que tu faisais tes conneries, j'ai trouvé quelques vivres et des soins. Il se leva. J'ai l'impression qu'on est bloqués ici, le seul moyen de sortir serait par cette porte, mais elle est verrouillée. Le boîtier de commandes est totalement défoncé, j'ai essayé de le bricoler un peu mais je n'y connais strictement rien en circuits électriques. »

Ces derniers mots firent comme un déclic dans la tête du plus jeune. Difficilement, il se releva et s'avança vers ce fameux boîtier. Effectivement il était complètement détruit. Les câbles à vifs laissaient de temps en temps échapper de petits éclairs, et une bonne partie de ce qu'il s'y trouvait au départ gisait par terre, totalement écrabouillés. Indiquant à un Levi dubitatif de reculer, il tenta de se rappeler des sensations qui avaient parcourus ses mains après avoir absorbé le plasmide. De la chaleur, des fourmillements incontrôlables. Pendant un instant il se sentit invincible, une énergie folle et sauvage s'empara de lui. Ses mains commencèrent à luire dans l'obscurité, ses veines se remplissaient petit à petit d'une force presque divine. C'était comme si Odin, Zeus, Indra et bien d'autres prenaient le contrôle. Il brandit devant lui sa main gauche et une spectaculaire salve d'éclairs s'en échappa, allant directement frapper le boîtier de commandes. Un instant plus tard, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ses mains avaient repris leur couleur normale, il ne se sentait plus surpuissant mais surtout, la porte s'était ouverte. Il se retourna vers Levi et fut agréablement surprit de ne plus le voir avec son air éternellement maussade au visage. Il était complètement médusé et regardait le jeune homme avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise au fond des yeux. Eren lui lança un sourire suffisant, bien vite remplacé par un haut-le-cœur. Se voir attribuer un pouvoir aussi puissant l'avait complètement retourné, et son estomac le lui faisait bien savoir.

Après avoir rendu la quasi-totalité de son estomac (déjà bien vide), il se redressa vers Levi.

« C'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais au moins ça nous a ouvert un chemin. Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Je l'admet, mais à l'avenir s'il te plait, attends un peu avant de t'injecter ce genre de trucs, ou lis au moins la notice.»

Eren jeta un coup d'œil vers le chemin qu'avait révélé la porte.

« Allons-y. »

.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans le tunnel de verre qu'un lourd tremblement survint. Ils durent se tenir aux parois pour ne pas tomber. La queue de l'avion fonçait droit vers eux, filant à travers les eaux comme un espadon en pleine chasse. Levi attrapa la manche d'Eren et le tira brusquement en arrière. Le morceau de métal n'avait heureusement pas brisé totalement la passerelle, mais des trombes d'eau salées s'échappaient d'ouvertures créées par le choc. Levi s'approcha prudemment de ce qu'il restait de l'engin, inspectant l'intérieur. Il appela finalement son compagnon, lui disant qu'ils pouvaient traverser cet obstacle en passant par l'avion. Les déchirures dans la coque permettant un passage juste assez gros pour qu'un homme de moyenne taille puisse passer. Eren remercia sa faible corpulence et se glissa dans la brèche. L'eau gelée lui coupa le souffle, trempant une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Il continua son avancée et finit par rejoindre Levi, tout aussi trempé que lui, occupé à essorer sa chemise. Un craquement plus puissant que les autres les alertèrent sur l'état du tunnel, et ils se mirent à courir, ralentis par l'eau coulant entre leur jambes. Ils aperçurent au travers du verre une autre passerelle similaire à celle qu'ils empruntaient à présent se briser en deux, coulant au fond de l'eau et inondant les salles qui lui étaient annexes. Ils passèrent devant une autre porte blindée comme celle qu'Eren avait déverrouillée. Prise d'assaut par la force marine, elle s'était dangereusement bombée et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle légèrement plus petite que la précédente, et une porte coulissante se ferma derrière eux, les éloignant de la noyade. Eren soufflait fort, époumoné par la course tandis que Levi restait alerte, et sondait du regard l'obscurité bien plus présente dans cette partie de la ville. Il se baissa. À leur pieds se trouvait une petite seringue d'Eve, comme celle qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les poches de l'homme qui les avaient attaqués. Elle brillait légèrement, projetant un halot bleuté sur les doigts de Levi quand il s'en empara. Une fois dans le sac, sa douce lumière cessa de briller.

« Eh, refait ton truc avec ta main, si ça se trouve tu pourras nous éclairer un peu. »

Ce dernier opina du chef et laissa à nouveau l'énergie l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'électrocuter toute la salle, ainsi ne conserva t'il que quelques étincelles au bout des doigts. Sa main devenue fluorescente les éclairaient en effet un peu, juste assez pour qu'ils puisse voir où ils marchaient. Soudain, un crissement aigu les firent sursauter. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, assez vite pour voir quelques étincelles causées par le frottement de certains crochets sur un tuyau de cuivre.

_**« Les chrosômes ! Faites une combinaison… Électrocutez-les avant de les assommer. Vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups ! N'oubliez pas, d'une pierre deux coups !**_ La radio de tut.

-Tu t'en sens capable Eren ?

-Bien sûr, j'électrocute, tu frappe. »

Sur ces mots, un chrosômes se rua sur eux, tenant à bouts de bras une longue barre métallique. Ni une ni deux, Eren relâcha toute la puissance dont il était capable et lui envoya sa foudre. Levi se jeta alors sans attendre sur le montre et lui envoya sa propre arme droit dans la tempe. Le chrosômes eut quelques spasme puis s'immobilisa. Sans plus d'états d'âmes, Eren s'agenouilla et fouilla la veste que portait le cadavre. Dedans ils trouva encore une seringue, ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours. Une fois que tout fut mis dans le sac, ils continuèrent leur chemin. La salle était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle laissait penser. Un faux mur menait à tout un réseau d'autres salles. De temps en temps ils croisaient de vieux ossements, parfois un mort encore en assez bon état. Derrière eux quelqu'un poussa un long cris. On pouvait y sentir toute la peine du monde, de l'angoisse aussi. Eren éprouva quelques remords quand il projeta son nouveau pouvoir en direction du monstre qui leur fonçait dessus.

Ils avaient vite compris que pour survivre à Rapture, ils allaient devoir tuer. C'était une première pour Eren. Pour Levi il ne savait pas, sûrement, mais pour lui oui. Enfant, il avait refusé de manger de la viande pendant un mois après avoir découvert que oui, on tuait des animaux innocents pour remplir son assiette. Puis il s'était résolu. C'était le genre d'enfant à ne jamais écraser de fourmis, à ne jamais tirer la queue du chat ou à toujours ouvrir la cage des oiseaux, quitte à se faire royalement pourrir par la suite. Pour lui, la vie avait une notion sacrée que beaucoup semblait avoir oublié. Il ne comprenait pas les causes de la seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ne comprenait pas comment un être comme Hitler avait pu exister. Il détestait la guerre pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa famille, mais également pour toutes les vies perdues. Pour ces camps de la mort et toutes ces soit-disantes valeurs. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas comment en quelques heures, il s'était retrouvé à s'échouer sur ce phare, à jeter des éclairs par ses mains et par défoncer des crânes à grand coups de clé anglaise. Il se disait toujours que les chrosômes avait du avoir une famille, des amis, des collègues, il ne parvenait pas à détacher d'eux le vivant. Les chrosômes étaient comme une coquille d'escargot. L'hôte était mort, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide, fragilisée par leurs instincts primaires et par leur folie. Enfant il détestait écraser des escargots. Et il détestait encore.

.

Leur périple était loin d'être terminé. Ils avaient finis de tout fouiller à cet étage, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'escalier qu'ils avaient repérés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils n'avaient trouvés ici qu'une seringue, quelques affaires de soin et deux barres chocolatées qu'ils avaient accueillis avec joie. Un chrosôme leur barrait la route. Planté juste devant les marches, il avait l'air de les attendre. Levi adressa un regard entendu à Eren. Le plus jeune soupira, tendit la main et fit jaillir ses éclairs. Le pouvoir était beaucoup moins puissant que prévu et ne réussit qu'à sonner l'humanoïde. Ce dernier, après avoir récupéré, se jeta rageusement sur Eren. Levi dévia l'homme de sa trajectoire et lui envoya un magistral coup de pied en plein dans les parties basses. Le coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Sans doute rendu insensible par sa folie, la chose se redressa, une lueur plus enragée encore dansant dans ses pupilles et se rua sur Levi. Le noiraud esquiva au dernier moment, et asséna un coup de barre dans la nuque de son assaillant. Se brisant sous la puissance du choc, elle fit ployer étrangement la tête du cadavre, faisant craquer lugubrement ce qu'il restait de ses cervicales avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Levi se tourna vers son compagnon.

« il se passe quoi avec ton pouvoir ? Pourquoi t'as pas pu le neutraliser comme tout les autres ? Le jeune homme se laissa choir au sol.

-Aucune idée. C'est comme si j'étais complètement vidé de toute énergie… d'ailleurs je dormirais bien un peu… Levi soupira.

-Pas possible. Tu dois tenir le coup, je pense pas que t'ai envie de te réveiller parce qu'une de ces saloperies sera en train de te bouffer le foie.»

Eren ferma les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué… si fatigué… Une idée traversa son esprit ensommeillé et il se redressa, les yeux encore à demis clos. Il désigna d'une main engourdie le sac que portait Levi. Accédant à sa requête, ce dernier le vit en extraire une des seringues d'Eves. Ils les avaient toutes gardées. Elles étaient quatre au total. Et ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi elles servaient. Levi se dit qu'il serait peut être bon d'empêcher le plus jeune de se mettre encore une saloperie dans le bras, mais l'air assuré du gamin l'en dissuada. Il avait totalement l'air de gérer la situation, comme si trucider des chrosômes entre deux petites injections étaient monnaie courante dans son quotidien. Il assista donc sans intervenir à la piqûre. Le liquide bleu disparu peu à peu, entraîné par la pression dans le bras d'Eren. Ses veines devinrent un court instant bleu électrique, puis la couleur disparu, laissant place à une peau on ne peut plus normale. Ils attendirent quelques instants. Eren reprit peu à peu des couleurs, et un profond soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

« Maintenant on est fixé quand à l'utilité de ces seringues. C'est comme si j'avais pris le plus fort des cafés. Je me sens totalement en forme, et en pleine capacité de mes pouvoirs ! Je pourrais presque faire tourner une usine là ! »

Levi s'en retrouva quelque peu amusé. L'enthousiasme du gamin était contagieux. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était au moins un peu rassuré de ne pas être seul, perdu mille lieues sous la mer.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Ou plutôt un cris, qui venait du haut des escaliers. Ils gravirent prudemment les marches, veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'épais tapis rouge qui les recouvraient. En haut il y avait une salle tout en longueur. En son centre figurait à nouveau cette statue d'homme levant les bras. Elle était gigantesque. Le même cris retenti. Hurlant de dire à quelqu'un qu'il était désolé. La salle fut brusquement prise de tremblements, et la voix hurla pour finalement se taire lors d'une explosion vers le fond de la salle, à leur droite.

Plutôt rassurant.

Une porte, qui était en fait un ascenseur, s'ouvrit sous la statue. Un chrosôme en sortit, brandissant une sorte de tuyau dans sa main levée, prête à frapper. Un chrosôme assez banal en somme dans ce contexte, sauf qu'il était en feu. Littéralement. Pas gêné pour un sou par sa situation, la chose se rua sur eux, contournant les pots de fleurs (mortes et disparues depuis longtemps) pour les attaquer frontalement. Étrangement, les deux compères n'étaient pas des plus à l'aise à l'idée de se battre avec cette torche humaine. Si Eren pouvait se défendre à distance, ce n'était pas le cas de Levi, qui se serait bien passé d'une brûlure au cinquième degrés. Heureusement pour lui, le pauvre bougre se désintégra de lui-même, sans s'être rendu compte qu'il se faisait dévorer par les flammes. Ils contournèrent le cadavre fumant et s'engouffrèrent par la porte d'où était venu le macchabé. Dans cette petite salle, il n'y avait rien, sinon des ascenseurs. Au nombre de cinq, ils leur faisaient face, comme pour les défier de les prendre, au risque de se tromper de chemin, ou de tomber sur une cabine défectueuse qui les feraient chuter dans les profondeurs des boyaux de béton. Un des ascenseurs était démoli, des blocs de pierre et de béton lui étaient tombés dessus, le rendant impraticable. Il restait donc quatre possibilités.

Le plus jeune indiqua d'un signe du menton l'un des appareils. C'était le seul éclairé et dont les barreaux de fer n'était pas tordus. C'est presque trop beau…

Eren rentra le premier, invitant l'autre à le rejoindre. L'espace était minuscule, et malgré tout leurs efforts pour se coller aux parois métalliques, ils se retrouvèrent serrés L'un contre l'autre. C'était fort embarrassant. Levi avait la tête à hauteur des clavicule du plus grand. Il sentait la texture du pull en laine contre sa joue qui lui transmettait un peu de chaleur. Dérangeant mais pas si désagréable. Eren quand à lui devait lever la tête pour que son menton ne repose pas sur le haut du crâne de son compère. Les cheveux noirs et fins le chatouillais. Il contenait sa respiration de peur de gêner l'autre. Décidément ces ascenseurs n'avaient pas été prévus pour deux. Ils montaient doucement, traversant quelques pièces délabrées.

_** « Écoutez, j'ai une famille. Je veux les faire sortir d'ici, cependant les Chrosômes m'empêchent de les rejoindre. Si vous pouvez les rejoindre au Trésor de Neptune, alors que… peut être…**_ Atlas se tût quelques instants sous l'émotion. _**Vous pensez certainement que vous êtes les hommes les plus malchanceux de la terre en ce moment. Mais vous êtes mon seul espoir de revoir un jour ma femme et mes enfants. Allez au Trésor de Neptune… trouvez ma famille… je vous en supplie.»**_

Eren soupira, profondément touché par ma détresse de l'homme. Il baissa sa tête pour parler, ce qui eu comme effet de buter légèrement contre la tête de Levi.

« Il faut qu'on l'aide, cette personne est notre meilleur espoir de sortir d'ici, qui serions nous pour abandonner sa famille alors qu'il nous aura aidé… Levi acquiesça.

-Cap vers ce 'Trésor de Neptune' donc. »

Eren allait ajouter quelque chose quand il fut coupé par une troisième voix. Une voix de femme, assez similaire à la première qu'ils avaient croisé à Rapture. La voix chantait.

_ « Quand Papa s'ra dans son trou, Maman t'vendra pour quat'sous… Quand Maman s'ra bien, bien loin, tu s'ras toute seule dans ton coin… Et si tu chantes cette chanson, qu't'as perdu la raison… chut… là, chuuut… »_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement. Les deux hommes en sortirent rapidement, soulagés d'être sortis de tant de proximité, et inquiets par ce chant sans queue ni tête. L'étage où les avaient conduit l'appareil était en fait une passerelle donnant vue sur une salle gigantesque, toujours éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur l'océan. Eren se pencha au dessus du garde-corps, curieux d'évaluer la distance les séparant du sol. Levi lui tapota le dos. Il regardait en direction de leur droite, de là d'où venait les chants. Sur un mur jaunis et fissuré figurait les ombres d'une femme étrangement courbée sur ce qui s'apparentait à un landau. C'était à lui qu'elle chantait ces chansons. Son timbre de voix était désespéré, brisé. L'enfant était sans doute mort, causant ce chagrin sans fin à cette pauvre mère. Prudemment, avec une extrême lenteur, le duo s'approcha. Levi en première ligne, brandissant son arme de fortune avec Eren sur ses talons, gonflant ses veines d'énergie bleutée.

_ « Maman est partie… et Papa, aussi. Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était avant et puis je… pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas quand tu étais toute chaude et toute gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi Maman ne peut plus te serrer contre son cœur et sentir ton souffle contre elle ? Oh non, non non non non non… »_

Ils se rapprochaient. La femme continuait de chanter ses paroles sans mélodies. Elles les prononçait comme une litanie interminable. Ils se rapprochaient toujours et bientôt ils purent voir la femme qui leur tournais le dos. Quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se rua sur eux en hurlant un nom, sûrement celui de son enfant. Son compte fut vite réglé. Un coup bien placé derrière la tête et elle s'en alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Par curiosité, Levi se pencha sur le landau. À la place d'un petit cadavre, un splendide révolver.

« Colt Python.

-Pardon ? Eren se détourna de la vision de la femme pour regarder ce que Levi tenait en main.

-C'est un Python, pas la meilleure des armes mais ça devrait nous aider. Évidemment c'est moi qui le garde, tu as quelque chose pour te défendre, pas moi. La jalousie d'Eren était presque palpable.

-Tu sais tirer au moins ? »

Après avoir vérifié si l'arme était bien chargée, Levi planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eren, puis sans un regard, tendit le bras et tira. La balle avait proprement traversé la tempe de la morte, creusant un trou de quelques millimètres d'où s'échappaient une fine coulée de sang.

« Voilà, je sais tirer, je garde.»

Les talents de tireur de Levi n'étaient plus à prouver. Eren commençait à se poser des questions à son sujet. D'un sang froid exemplaire, son compagnon n'avait jamais semblé vraiment en proie à la panique, avait toujours des réflexes surprenants quand on les attaquait. Sans parler de la facilité avec laquelle il mettait à mort les chrosômes. Et maintenant il lui montrait son don pour le tir. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Mais tant qu'il était de son côté, ça ne pouvait que l'arranger. Par contre s'il venait à retourner sa veste, il serait vraiment dans la merde.

**_« Les Plasmides ont transformés cet endroit en asile de fous. Au début, tout se passe bien. Cependant, si on exagère, le cerveau ne suit pas. Alors on se met à changer… à évoluer. Et un beau jour, votre voisin se transforme en monstre terrifiant. »_**

Fidèle à lui-même, Atlas éteignit sa radio aussi vite qu'il l'avait allumé. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. C'est à peine s'ils sursautaient à présent. Au moins maintenant ils savaient pourquoi tout le monde ici les attaquaient.

Il n'y avait rien à fouiller dans cet endroit. La poubelle était vide, tout comme les poches du cadavre. Aux murs, des affiches indiquant qu'un bal allait avoir lieu. Ou plutôt qu'il avait eu lieu. Le 18 Avril 1959 précisément. Soit une année auparavant. Ce devait être dans cette période que tout avait commencé à dégénérer. Un masque de lapin figurait sur l'affiche. Ses grands yeux rieurs semblaient se moquer de ce qu'était devenu la ville sous marine. Ils se détournèrent de cette salle, n'emportant que l'armée et quelques nouvelles informations avec eux.

Une grande porte les séparaient de la suite de leur parcours. En néons roses étaient indiqué ''Kashmir restaurant''. Leurs estomacs grondèrent. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de plus que quelques barres ce céréales et chips trouvées ça et là. La faim les tiraillaient doucement, comme une épée de Damoclès éternellement suspendue au dessus de leur tête. Cette fois ci, pas besoin d'éclairs pour enclencher le mécanisme. La porte coulissa devant eux. Richement décorée, la grande salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux transpirait le luxe. De lourd rideaux de soies rouges paraient les murs, des banquettes, rouges elles aussi, rembourrées entouraient des tables vernies de bois exotiques. Un bar faisait l'angle, et quelques verres vides étaient encore posés dessus. Les baies vitrées géantes éclairaient le tout, les néons des publicités au dehors rajoutant des reflets allant du rose, du bleu ou du jaune sur le sol ciré de la pièce. En s'approchant du bar, Eren remarqua les masques posés dessus. Des oiseaux, des chats des lapins… toutes sortes d'animaux y étaient entreposés. Une voix grave et nasale s'éleva, et un coup de feu ne tarda pas à exploser. Levi s'était éloigné. Courant à toutes jambes vers le bruit, contournant dans un splendide dérapé le pilier central, Eren mit un terme au chrosôme en l'électrocutant à mort. Il chercha des yeux le noiraud, la panique se frayant petit à petit son chemin dans son cerveau, et finit par le trouver assis à même le sol, le dos contre un siège. Le plus jeune paniqua quand il vit le flot de sang qui coulait sur le visage du blessé. Il s'approcha en quelques pas et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il respirait. Soulagement. Levi leva ses yeux clairs vers son visage.

« Il est arrivé dans mon dos, quand je me suis retourné c'était trop tard, il m'a filé un sale coup à la tête. Je lui ai tiré dessus mais sous le choc j'ai pu avoir que son bras. Te fait pas de bile, l'arcade sourcilière ça saigne toujours beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.»

Pendant qu'il parlait, Eren sortait du sac de quoi le soigner. Il laissa Levi enrouler une bande stérile autour de son crâne, et finit par l'aider à la nouer à l'arrière de sa tête avec une grande douceur de peur de lui faire mal. Il se releva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

« En tout cas, merci.»

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grand yeux. Pour peu qu'il le connaissait, Levi n'était pas homme à distribuer des remerciements à tout va. Il lui fit un grand sourire lumineux avant de lui dire qu'ils feraient désormais mieux de toujours rester à deux, pour éviter ce genre de situation. Levi acquiesça. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de remercier moins souvent, il était partant.


End file.
